


lay right down in my favorite place

by scandalous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Dildos, Dom Will Graham, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Power Bottom Will Graham, Service Top Hannibal Lecter, Sub Hannibal Lecter, as bryan fuller said. They Flip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Will dominates Hannibal for the first time.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164
Collections: Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky, fan_flashworks





	lay right down in my favorite place

**Author's Note:**

> **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** begging  
>  **fan flashworks:** switch
> 
> enjoy!

One of the things Will loved the most about being with Hannibal — besides, of course, being free from any of society's expectations of him (except for _politeness_ ) — was that he was versatile.

As much as he'd never been with a man before him, he still tried to spice things up in bed with the handful of girlfriends he had, all of them put off by his weirdness but still managing to stick through with him for at least a few months. But he wanted to submit sometimes, wanted to bottom, even. The day he heard about strap-on dildos was a complete game changer for him. But the girlfriends he had seldom wanted anything to do with it, and he respected it, of course — but a part of him craved to submit just as much as he craved to dominate when the ocassion called for it.

He messed around with a lot of things, a lot of kinks and a lot of situations. But most of the time he had to play dominant, and it tired him out. Which was why, the first few times he slept with Hannibal, he bottomed and submitted, became a puddle of adoration, eager to be told what to do, when to do it, how to do it. He craved it so bad it hurt. But it certainly wouldn't be the only way they were to have sex, and he knew Hannibal would be excited to let him take back control after it had been taken away from him so many times before.

"You know," he starts during dinner one night, cutting up a well-done steak of a jogger ( _fast food_ , Hannibal had joked quietly next to him). "I'd love to not submit, some day of these."

"Oh?" Hannibal looks up and smiles at him. "You'd like to dominate me, Will?"

"Yes," he says, licking his lips before reaching for his glass of wine, taking a long sip from it. "You've taken away control multiple times, with my wish for it and without my wish for it. And as much as I crave to be submissive — as I never really got the chance in a sexual context until you came along… I want to see you bend to my will, at least just once."

"I have been submissive before," Hannibal says. "I could definitely do with something to relax after all this time."

Will smiles. "What, did Alana peg you?" he jokes.

Hannibal blushes a faint shade of pink, but he doesn't say anything. And prodding would be _rude_ , so Will drops it, as much as he'd love to know if Alana _did_ peg Hannibal. The image is exquisite.

* * *

"So," Will says, fiddling with the ropes.

"Well versed in this, aren't you, Will?" Hannibal asks, lips quirking upward into a smile.

He huffs. "Kind of," he says. "I do have a bit of experience."

It's easy to tie up Hannibal. He's pliant, doesn't make many quips apart from that one. He ties his ankles together and then puts his hands behind his back, leaving the rope around his wrists almost taut enough to cling onto and mark his skin. He looks lovely like this, he muses for a second, completely naked, his cock stirring up from the attention of being tied up so carefully.

"Are you going to fuck me, Will?" Hannibal asks, looking up at him, lust clouding his blue-green gaze.

Will leans in to kiss him. "That'd be too easy, wouldn't it?" he says. "I'm going to make you watch me fuck _myself_."

He can see the way Hannibal's eyes widen, the way his breathing catches in his throat.

"Of course," he breathes out.

Will laughs softly, kisses him again before he pulls away and gets one of the biggest dildos they own.

"It's going to be fun, teasing you until you break and beg me to fuck you," he drawls out as he dribbles lube onto his fingers, humming as he presses two into his hole. He makes quick work of opening himself up, not wanting to draw back from the main act. He lets out the noises he knows Hannibal loves — he gasps and whimpers and whines out before taking his fingers out of his ass.

He settles the dildo down on the bed, upward, before slowly sinking down into it in a sitting position. He lets out a moan, eyes fluttering shut as pleasure overcomes him. He's so hard it hurts, and he takes his cock in his hand and starts stroking himself.

He looks up and opens his eyes to see Hannibal and the state he's in — he's as hard as he is, pre-come dribbling down his cock as he watches Will fuck himself with a dildo. His eyes are wide, clouded with lust and hunger — he knows he wishes he could just _eat him up_.

"You look so pretty, being denied," Will drawls out. "Watching me get what I usually get from you by a toy. You love it, don't you, darlin'?"

"Yes," he breathes out. "Yes, Will. _Please_ …"

"Shush," he orders, quietly, and Hannibal immediately goes quiet, as much as whimpers tend to leave his mouth occasionally.

After a few minutes of fucking himself with the dildo, riding it and breathing hard as he does, he says, "Come on, Hannibal. Beg me."

"Please, Will," he breathes out, eyes wide. "Let me top you, let me fuck you, I'll fuck you better than that dildo, I'll be good, so — so good for you, Will, please…"

Will lets out an air of relief and pulls out the dildo before going forward to untie Hannibal's ankles. "Come get me, then," he orders as he settles his head on a pillow.

Hannibal doesn't take long to get between his legs, whimpering softly at the lack of use in his arms — but he still manages to push into him, with a bit of struggle. He immediately starts to fuck into him, hard and fast and rough, letting out soft _thank you_ s that bubble out of his mouth like a stream.

"So good for me," Will breathes, wrapping his legs around his waist as he fucks him. "So good."

"Could I — could I come, Will?" he asks, looking down at him, desperate as his thrusts start to lose rhythm, as much as he's trying to maintain it.

"So soon?" he teases.

"Yes," he chokes out. "Yes, so soon. Please… please, Will."

Will straightens up a little just to kiss him, plant one on his lips so very tenderly it almost makes the scene dissolve into thin air.

"Come for me," he says.

Hannibal comes inside him, going still as he sucks in air, shaking a little.

"Are you alright?" Will asks, pulling off and working the ropes out of his wrists.

"Yes," he nods. He rubs his wrists and shakes his hands a little. "I'm very well. That was lovely, Will."

"Thank you," Will says, kissing him again. "Let's go get a bath, shall we?"

"After you," Hannibal says, standing up and following him there.

As he starts to fill the bathtub, Will smiles. He loves that he can get what he wants from Hannibal, no questions asked.


End file.
